Greater Instincts
by J. Maria
Summary: Sequel to "Of Bedtimes" AU post OotP. The results of a ratty tryst between Amy Madison and Peter Pettigrew. Second Part of the Triplet Manifesto.
1. Prologue

A/N: Ok, I really never thought people would _like_ "Of Bedtimes and Rat Love". Hell, I never even thought I liked it. I wrote it because I was bored and waiting for my ride to get here. Anyway, I wrote it, and I started thinking about the babies, and this became that little idea I had, oddly enough, in a bathroom. So here's the sequel, which I started like five hours after I wrote the first one.

Thanks to all who reviewed and liked the first one!

Spoilers for EVERYTHING!!! You've been warned. 

You don't need to really read the first one to get this one. It really focuses on the triplets, not Amy so much, but it has a bit of everyone in it. So, here I go.

**__**

Greater Instincts 

Prologue

When I was a little baby, they hated my mother's guts. Sure, Mom tried to be all bad with her magic ways that one time. But no one ever remembers the good she ended up doing. 

I was born in Sunnydale, California. If you tried to look it up on the map, all you'd find would be a huge crater. I was born about a year before Sunnydale bit the dust. My mom used to say that it seemed like it was made of dust. I guess that's because of all of the vampires there.

My name is Tara Anne. I'm nineteen. When my mother conceived my sister, brother and I, she was a rat. Let me see, around that time, she was twenty-two. She had us at twenty -three.

Mr. Giles had been in England around then, helping Willow recover from her trip to the dark side. That's how we found out about my father.

Peter Petigrew. He was a backstabbing bastard. And a wizard. He was an animagnus, and could turn himself into a rat. He was hiding out after he set up his best friend. It wasn't pretty. Evil and death ensued. Then he was all big with the cowardice. Let's just say, Mom didn't take this well. Plus there was the added bonus of him being like fifteen years older than her.

I was one when Sunnydale was destroyed. Mom went back there. She met them on the road. We were all in safety seats in the back of her old car. She helped out on that day, dressing wounds.

See, there was this thing about Sunnydale that most people didn't get. It was a Hellmouth. The destruction of that portal caused something to happen. AKA, the destruction of Sunnydale. Mom just kinda cried her eyes out. But they were good tears. Tears of release, of closure.

Mom decided to go back to be on the good side. It was a little weird, because Mom felt all tied down and she kinda hexed Willow earlier that year. Luckily, all was forgiven. Eventually. Gramps had kinda freaked when Mom showed up on his doorstep, holding three babies. He yelled at her and disowned her.

My mother is Amy. She's a witch. She was a rat. And for the past eighteen years of my life, we've been following the Slayers and the Scooby Gang. In those years, we've lost people, loved people, made some mistakes, and fought in more battles than I can care to count. People have returned to us, new people have been born. Mom eventually married. My birth father was sentenced to a prison term. And I met a boy who seemingly changed my life. And I decided to find out the truth.

And this is that truth.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Okay, timeline wise, Amy got knocked up as a rat ( I know NOTHING of animal conception - I only know human conception, so yeah ) late season five, early season 6, summer before book three, so when Sunnydale went bye-bye, it was the end of book five shortly after it. So Harry's all grown up in this one. And the Dream Team has graduated, Voldemort is gone, and I'm making Dawn a year younger than she was on BtVS (she's roughly the same age as the Dream Team)

**__**

Chapter One

September 13, 2005 - Harrison Township, Michigan

The rain dripped down over the windows. Three little children were playing with some blocks. They were happy, pretty children. The boy had dark green eyes and dark brown hair. So did the little girl. It was the third child who was strikingly different. Her hair was platinum blond, and her eyes were an icy blue color. Their mother simply smiled. She had been blonde, and it only seemed natural that one of her three children would be blonde as well. Amy was collecting the dinner plates as her children were entertaining themselves.

She had once thought of them as horrible, painful reminders of her rape. And then Tara Anne had squeezed her finger in her tiny hand. She saw them as the beautiful creation that they were. Now they were three. It was amazing how big they'd gotten. 

She side-stepped Andrew to get to Jimmy. Her little boy. She vaguely wondered if he would take after his father. But instead she saw her own father's features, and her own in little Joy. Tara Anne was a contortion of people. People had commented that she had the grin of Xander, the eyes of Spike, the hair of Buffy, the wit of Dawn, the smarts of Willow, and the ability to make Andrew seem cool.

It was the fact that she was such a blend of personalities that stuck Amy as odd. She had no idea what their father came from, or what he was like. She could see sparks of different people in her. People Amy couldn't recognize because they weren't people she knew. And she knew that they came from his life. She pulled her son and daughters into her arms. They were her life. They were her passion. 

There was knock at the door. Amy turned to the door. A slender brunette made her way to the door. Dawnie had really matured in the past two years. Willow followed her. She pulled open the door.

"Yes?"

"'Allo, I'm looking for a Willow Rosenburg?" A red-haired man said this in a British accent.

"Hold on." She looked at the man and the three figures behind him cautiously. It was late and there was no guarantee that they _weren't_ vampires. "Willow, there's someone at the door for you."

Willow had been standing in the room with Amy, her eyes going to the small children she had grown to love. And the woman she had learned to be friends with again. She went to the door, and instantly recognized the man.

"Hey. Charlie Weasley, right? You were in the Magic Box, in Sunnydale. You were looking for Draken Weed."

"I also had a rat. Scabbers. Rupert told me that you were all living here." His hand passed over the threshold and both girls sighed in relief.

"Come on in. What are you looking for?" Willow said. A dark haired man and another red-head man and a woman with thick brown hair followed behind him.

"Giles told us about your rat. The one Scabbers - attacked." The younger red-head said.

"Amy?"

Amy's ears perked up. It was an old rat habit she'd wished she'd never acquired. Andrew stood behind her as she rose. Tara Anne slipped through her mother's arms. On uncertain feet, she made her way to the doorway. Amy began to follow the little girl, but felt as if she were held back somehow. Andrew had gathered the other two into his arms as he watched the little girl maneuver her way through the crowd at the door. She stood before the dark haired man. She grabbed his jeans, and visibly flinched. Her eyes met his and they both began to cry. Instead of running away, the little child sought comfort in his arms.

The man tried to wrench himself free of the little girl, one hand working to remove her the other furiously swiping at the tears. Amy looked surprised. Tara Anne rarely _ever_ cried. And she was so shy, never taking to strangers, like Joy did. She turned to Willow. But it seemed as if the rest of the 'grown-ups' were frozen. She watched as her daughter lifted a small chubby hand to the man's face. His body stilled as he felt her hand on his cheek. She smiled, sadly, her little finger wiping away his tears. She grinned at him mischievously, as she released him and raced back to her mother.

Amy picked her daughter up. Tara Anne laid her head on her mother's shoulder. She turned to face the older man, Charlie.

"I'm Amy Madison."

"We were unaware that you had a child." Charlie said.

"I have three, actually. This is about Peter?" Her eyes focused on the dark haired man. He had noticeably flinched at the mention of his name.

"It does have to with Pettigrew. May we speak to you privately, Mrs. Madison?"

"It's Ms. Madison, but you can call me Amy. Yes, just let me put the kids bed."

Andrew had already taken Jimmy and Joy up to the nursery. She carried Tara up for bed. Fear washed through her. She had heard the story of the evils Peter had done. A group of wizards had told Giles, who had told her. Apparently, Giles hadn't told them that he had impregnated Amy. She was so afraid that her innocent children would be put into danger by the wizards downstairs. 

Andrew noticed the tension and fear in her eyes. He took Tara from her arms and put the child into her bed. 

"Oh, Goddess. Andrew -"

"They won't hurt the triplets, Am. Don't worry I- I wouldn't let them." He paused for a second. "Buffy or the rest of the slayers or Willow wouldn't let them hurt or take them."

Amy smiled at Andrew. He was always selling himself short. But he'd given her the perspective she needed. That was when she did something rash. She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. He seemed shocked. She giggled at the face he made. 

"Thanks, Andrew. Can you keep an eye on them, make sure they don't sneak down there? I need to figure out what they want."

"Sure. I'm their Nana." Andrew said laughingly, until he caught the look Amy was giving him. "You know, like in 'Peter Pan'. I look out after the triplets. Like the big St. Bernard, Nana. I'm also comically drawn." The look didn't go away. "Now I know I'm a nerd."

She laughed again. "You're not a nerd. At least not anymore. You know how much I appreciate what you do for the triplets. You're like a father to them."

"But I shouldn't be." When he saw the hurt look in her eyes, he tried again. "I mean, they and you deserve a good man. A man, a father who hasn't killed."

"Why not? Their birth father was a murderer. I did horrible things. Do they deserve a better mother? You've been there for them for so long now, Andrew. I don't know what we'd do without you."

Amy made her way back downstairs and went into the living room. It was gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Okay, there are some things I want to say. A big thanks whoever nominated the story for the barefoot awards! And I am continuing it, don't freak on me people! Ok, in the last A/N, I said she got knocked up late season 5, but it was really mid-season six. Yeah, I'm a goof. And when I found myself writing Amy's character, I ended up liking her. Ok, so I've bored you all with the rant, and now here's the story.

**__**

Chapter Two

Amy stepped into the living room, aware that they had all stopped talking. Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Dawn sat on one side of the room. The other people sat across from them. She squared her shoulders and took a seat next to Dawn. Dawn had been the first to forgive her after the way she acted. Or overreacted. She'd gone into the heavy magic, especially after the rat rape. She had come to tell Willow that she was leaving to tell her father, when she found out about Tara.

Dawn had been so excited about the babies. She'd gone on for hours about she could help take care of the babies. But shortly after the babies were born, she'd gotten a call about her father. He'd had a heart attack. She'd stayed with him for almost a year. But he had been comatose for so long, and one day, as she held Tara Anne up for him to see, he passed on.

Then she'd raced back to help her friends. She'd met them on the road. That was two years ago. Buffy was watching her from her seat. She took a deep breath, and redirected her gaze to the man named Charlie. His hair was blackened, but you could still tell that it was red.

"What is it that you came here for?" She demanded.

"We came to speak to Ms. Madison."

"About what?"

"We were hoping to have her be a witness against Pettigrew. She was raped by him. It would help to strengthen the case against him."

"That was of course, before we knew Ms. Madison had children. We would not wish for them to harmed of course. We could put a glamour on her, so that the other Death Eaters wouldn't know who you are." The girl with them spoke quickly.

Amy waited on baited breath. They didn't know! They didn't put one and one together to get two. She slid her gaze over to the dark-haired one. He had though. He'd seen something in Tara Anne when she'd held onto him. The girl was still trying to convince Buffy.

"You don't see it then?" Amy asked softly.

That shut the girl up. She swerved her gaze to Amy. Her eyes were puzzled. The younger red-haired man looked as if he was in deep concentration. But the dark-haired one met her gaze full on, taunting her to tell, praying her answer wasn't what he feared he'd hear.

"Don't see what?" The girl asked, looking to the dark haired one.

"That little girl, and my other two children are Peter Pettigrew's children as well."


	4. Chapter Three

A/N Ok, Here's chapter three. c2 was short cuz I needed a short chapter. Anywho, this chappie features more of the triplets, and more of the explanations. If I sound random at times, I don't try to be. Just works out that way.

**__**

Chapter Three

The girl gasped, her hand rising to her throat. Amy couldn't help but flinch. And then the anger set in. Whoa, settle down girl. She told herself this.

"So that's why you see that it would be _IMPOSSIBLE _for Amy to testify." Willow said.

"She -" Dawn began, before changing her mind. "_We_ wouldn't let her. Cuz, she's family, and so are the babies, and We protect them. Cuz, she's family."

The younger red-haired man scowled at Amy. But her gaze was on the dark-haired one. He seemed too still, to immoveable. 

"And Mr. Giles didn't inform us of this?" The girl asked.

"No. Giles didn't because that creep was running around with your Lord Vortex and we were protecting the babies and Amy." Buffy said.

"His name was Voldemort. And Dumbledore should be informed of -"

"Hermoine, shut up, okay?" The dark haired man said.

"But Harry -" She began. Until Amy cut her off.

"Needs to speak privately with me." She rose, leading him to another room.

Harry shut the door behind himself. She waited a heartbeat or two before beginning.

"You recognized something in Tara Anne."

"Yes."

"Was -" She paused, fighting the emotions rising in her throat, "Did you recognize Peter in her?"

Harry seemed taken back by her question. He seemed to mull it over for a few agonizing minutes. His eyes hit hers.

"No."

"What?"

"She's nothing like him. She doesn't even _resemble_ him. I - I saw -" He just stopped. He tried to compose himself, the emotions still so raw from seeing that tiny little girl less than an hour ago.

"What did you see, Harry? What did she remind you of?"

"Lots of things. Pettigrew, he betrayed my parents. I used to have nightmares about my mother's death. I was only a year old when she died."

"Giles told me what Peter did to all of you." She reached for the young man's hand. He didn't shake her off.

"It's not like I've never seen pictures of her. Or my father. For a second, it was like seeing them. In her."

"It's not weird. I - I've seen things about Tara Anne that I recognize in other people. Things a three year old would never do or say. I - I see things that she does, and I can't place as traits of my friends. I used to think she was just an old soul. But then think maybe it's nature's way of putting things right. All those traits I see in her? They're of people I've hurt. Maybe those that I can't recognize are of people Peter hurt."

Harry remained very still. He took everything she said to heart. But it wasn't just his parents he saw in that girl. Tears rose to his eyes. He lowered his head. Amy just squeezed his hand. It took him a moment to get back into control. He slowly raised his head.

"I saw Sirius in her."

* * * * *

Charlie fidgeted in his seat. Harry and Amy had been talking for over an hour, about Merlin knows what. He had been on his ear since then. He knew that Amy had gotten pregnant. Giles had told him, but made him swear not to tell a soul. He had told Dumbledore, though. But Harry, Ron, and Hermoine had not been told. He now wondered if Harry had somehow known.

* * * * *

"Sirius sounds like he was a wonderful man."

"He wasn't a great man. We all have flaws. I know that. But -"

"He was your godfather. I'm sure he was the closest thing you had to a father."

"He was."

"Tara Anne adores her godparents. So do Jimmy and Joy."

"Jimmy -"

"Tara Anne's siblings. James Peter and Joyce Lily"

Harry felt his heart skip. His eyes shone with unshed tears.

"James and Lily were my parents names."

"James was my father's name. He - he died two years ago. Something was telling me that my son should be named James. His middle name is Peter - he should have his father's name."

"Pettigrew doesn't deserve that honor." Harry spat.

"I know. He hurt a lot of people. But - "

"He hurt you, he betrayed my parents, he framed Sirius. And he worked for Voldemort. He tried to kill me."

"I know, but I had to let go of the anger. It was eating at me, Harry. That kind of anger, you've got to let go of it, or it'll eat at you."

"I don't think -"

"I've forgiven him, Harry."

Harry knew his mouth was wide open. But he just couldn't get it to move.

* * * * *

Buffy watched Charlie squirm around in his seat. No one had spoken since Amy had left the room. It had to be an hour since then. And they all sat there, in complete silence! Buffy rolled her eyes.

It was curious, both Ron and Hermoine (Charlie had introduced them when Amy had taken Tara Anne up to bed) looked so nervous. But Charlie seemed almost relaxed. Buffy frowned. Then it dawned on her.

"This was never about you needing Amy's testimony at Pettigrew's trial. You need to tell Harry about the triplets."

They all turned to stare at her. She paused for a second, taking the younger couple's confusion and Charlie's slight smile.

"Anyone else thirsty?"

* * * * *

Amy fought the urge to smile. He didn't get it. Why she needed to forgive Peter. It was for her own sanity that she did it. It was kinda karmic that she had been raped. If she hadn't been raped, she wouldn't have the children. She sighed softly.

"How - how can you _forgive _him?"

"I had to, Harry. Or else I couldn't wake up every morning with a purpose. Who knows what path I would have chosen, had it not been for the one choice I _couldn't _make?"

"How can you forget -"

"I never said I forgot that he was a hurtful man. Perhaps you'll understand it this way. I won't ever forget what he did to me, what he said to me while he was doing things to me. I accepted that I couldn't change it. And I let that burden go. Harry, you can forgive without forgetting. The painful aches can be dulled. They needn't be so sharp that they still cut you up inside."

"I - I don't know if I can do that. Let myself become used to the pain."

* * * * *

Ron was glaring at his older brother. Buffy had just blurted it all out, and Charlie just said yes. It couldn't bloody believe it.

"How long have you known?" Xander asked Charlie.

"I was the first one Giles told. Only Dumbledore, myself, and these two and Harry know now."

"So this was all a ruse to get Harry to meet Amy and the terrible trio." Xander concluded.

"Xander!" Dawn and Willow both cried, smacking him on both shoulders.

"Ow!"

"Don't talk about our godson that way." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"Or our goddaughters." Dawn and Willow snapped.

Ron took that moment to grill his older brother.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Dumbledore wanted Amy to tell you."  
"Then they don't need Amy to testify?" Hermoine asked.

"No, well - I'm not really sure. Dumbledore didn't think so."

"Unkie Xand'r" A tiny voiced piped up from the doorway.

The seven adults whirled around to face little Jimmy standing in the doorway. He clutched his favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Gordo the Second. It had been a gift from his godmother, Auntie Buffy for his birthday.

Xander scooped the little guy up, giving him a peck on the forehead. If Jimmy was up, that meant Joy was scuttling around somewhere too. Which meant that Andrew had either gone to the bathroom or fallen asleep.

"I'll look for Joy." Willow said.

"Good idea, Wills." Buffy said.

The three new people stared at the little boy. Ron and Hermoine were giving each other a look. Buffy caught it.

"Spill." She ordered.

Both of them jumped. She gave them a look. 

"We, well -"Ron muttered.

"Well - it's just. Oh, Merlin! He looks nothing like Pettigrew." Hermoine said.

"He looks a little bit like Sirius."

"You caught that too?" Hermoine asked.

"I'm not completely adle-minded, 'Moine."

"Ronald Weasley, I never said you were!"

"You've never said it, but you always look so bloody surprised when I say something even the tiniest bit clever."

"Ron, don't swear in front of the child!"

"Bloody hell, 'Mione. Don't tell me not to swear!"

"Um, guys?"

"What?" They both cried, turning to face Dawn. She crossed her arms and merely pointed towards their feet. They looked down to see two little girls staring up at them, their hands locked together.

"Damn!"

"'Moine!"

* * * * *

Andrew entered the nursery. When his eyes hit on the empty beds, he freaked out. Racing down the stairs, he pushed the sitting room's door opened. Amy was in there with a dark haired man. His heart ached a little at the sight of her hand wrapped so tightly around another man's hand.

"Andrew, what's wrong?"

"The - the triplets aren't in their beds."

"Andrew, they probably woke up and didn't see you in there, so they went to go find their godparents."

"Oh."

"You didn't fail, Andrew. _You_ can't fail." She rose up and kissed him softly on his lips, startling Andrew.

"I think I'll go look for Ron and 'Moine." Harry said, making his way out of the door.

A/N 2: My madness all makes since now. We'll just have to wait to see what happens after the kiss.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Yeah, I've been all false promises on making this just about the triplets, but I had to get everything else out of the way. I promise it's gonna pick up real quick. This chapter's gonna be short. just a warning.

**__**

Chapter Four

Jimmy laughed as he looked up at his godfather. Unkie Xander was always laughing, bouncing little Jimmy on his shoulders. The new people kinda scared him, and Aunt Buffy always said it was ok to be scared sometimes. He giggled when the pretty lady said a bad word. Jimmy wasn't 'posed to say bad words. His sisters giggled too. Aunt Buffy smiled, and picked up TA and Joy. The pretty lady blushed. 

"'S ok. Auntie Buff swips aww da time." Joy said, lisping on the l sounds.

"You have to get used to little ears." Buffy said., putting the girls on the counter. Joy started kicking her legs, like she always did when one of the growed ups put her on the counter.

"Auntie F says de d word _all _de time." TA said, trying to roll her eyes like Aunt Dawn did. She just ended up blinking a lot.

"Bwoddy heww." Joy chirped, smiling at the big man who looked like Aunt Wills.

"Joyce Lily Madison." Aunt Willow said, giving her reserve face.

"But 'e said it." She pouted.

"But he's an adult."

"But -"

"Joy."

"Yes, Aunt Wiwwow."

"Maybe we should introduce them to the nice strangers." Aunt Dawn suggested.

"Good idea." Aunt Buffy replied. "This is Mr. Charlie, Mr. Ron, and Ms. Hermione."

"Ms. 'Mione." TA said in sing-song voice.

"Yes." Ms. 'Mione smiled, "We haven't been introduced, Ms . . ."

"Tara Anne Madison."

"TA. 'Cuz she's short." Jimmy said, giggling.

"No, for short. Not because she's short." Unkie Xander said.

"I'm Joy."

"'N I'm Jimmy."

"We're free."

"You're what?" Mr. Ron asked.

"Dis many!" Joy stuck up three pudgy fingers, giggling cause she put up the bad finger.

"Ron? Hermione? Charlie?" A voice called from down the hall. A tall dark-haired stranger came into the room. TA looked at her brother and sister. The growed ups were quiet as they all turned to stare at him.

"Hi Unkie Harry." The three children said in perfect unison.

A/N 2: Sorry it's so short, but writing three year olds is harder than I thought, so it's a short chapter. So? Whatcha think? 


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Grown ups are easier to write at this stage of development in my little tale. It's been a really long time since I was around three year olds. My nephew's six, and he was the last three year old I was around. SO. Now it's the grown ups turn to kinda freak at the trips' greeting. Hehe. 

**__**

Chapter Five

Harry faltered in his steps. He smiled at the greeting, shocking all of the people in the room. He made his way over to the counter. The blonde little girl smiled at him. It was one of the most comforting things he'd seen in his short life. He smiled back at her.

"Hello, Tara Anne, James, and Joyce."

"They go by TA, Jimmy, and Joy." The brunette girl said.

"Yeah, Amy told me."

"Unkie Harry. You didn't teww us you were coming." Joy pouted.

"I didn't really know, Joy."

"That's ok. It was a good surprise." TA said brightly.

"Unkie Robin's always giving Auntie F good surprises." Jimmy said, nodding.

"Let's avoid the conversations where Wood gives something to Faith." Xander said.

"Good Idea." Dawn said, smiling broadly. She caught Harry watching her. She smiled at him.

"Oooh, Auntie Dawnie wikes Unkie Harry!" Joy squealed, clapping her hands together.

"Joy. You're 'barassin 'em." TA said, trying in vain to roll her eyes.

"They're like little people sometimes. Little people who don't know when to shut up." Dawn sighed heavily.

"OOOH! Auntie Dawnie said a bad word!" Jimmy cried.

Dawn cringed. Buffy let out a chuckle. Her younger sister shot daggers at her. That only made Buffy laugh harder.

"Payback's a b -" Buffy caught herself as she looked down at the three little faces. "Big ugly dog. A dog that bites. A just dog."

"What's a just doggy, Auntie Buff?" TA asked, cocking her golden head to the left.

"Have fun explaining that one, Buff." Dawn giggled. Her eyes strayed to Harry's. The grin never left her face.

~* ~

Amy pulled back from their soft kiss, a satisfied grin on her face. Andrew moved his lips as if they were still kissing. A low chuckle vibrated in her throat. Andrew snapped his eyes open and he smiled nervously. He ducked his head down, before she could see the fear in them.

"Andrew?"

"I should go find the kids." 

"Andrew. . . don't. Talk to me." She could hear the fear in her own voice. 

"I - I should -"

"Andrew Wells. You _know _ I have the power to pin you to a wall. Will you look me in the eye?" She put her hand on his shoulder. They both knew her threats were idly made.

"What, Amy?"

"What's wrong?"

Andrew stopped in the doorway. He gulped a few times. When he raised his head, she would see the fear. But he raised his head anyway.

"You shouldn't have -"

"Andrew?"

"Kissed me. I'm a horrible person. I should have died in the last fight with the First."

"Andrew!" Her hands were on his shoulders. He looked into her eyes.

"I - I don't deserve anything but a slow and painful death."

"Andrew, I kissed you because I wanted too. Because you're a good man who's treated my children with nothing but love. What you might have been back then, I don't really care about it."

"You should."

"Andrew."

"How do you know I won't hurt you or the triplets? Jonathan didn't think I was capable of it, and look where he is today."

"Because I know you Andrew, more than you think I do. I've seen you with the babies, and I know what kind of man you've become. I don't care what paths you had to take to get in this point of your life, but you got here. And that's all I care about. Not about what you were. But about who you are now." She paused to get a breath, and smiled softly at him, "Cause that's the man I fell in love with."

~* ~

Harry tried to shake his gaze. He needed to focus on the children, not their Aunt. But he was trying so hard not to look at her, that he didn't hear Buffy's question.

"Beg pardon?"

"I said, where's Amy?"

"Oh, that Andrew chap burst in. Screaming about the babies being AWOL."

"Andrew and screaming like a woman are always synonymous." Xander said nodding.

"Xander!" Willow and Dawn both smacked him. "Little ears."

"Mommy likes Unkie Dada." TA said, squeezing Xander's finger.

"I never understood why. That and why the trips call him Unkie Dada."

"She likes him. It's unexplainable. Like the Bermuda Triangle." Willow said, combing back Joy's hair, "And they couldn't say Andrew."

"It's cause he likes us." Jimmy said over his glass of milk.

"An' he's good fer her." Joy chirped up, stealing a glance at Xander.

"Joy, hold still, or you're going to have hair bubbles."

"Sorry."

"It'd be nice to have a real daddy." TA said softly, but only Harry heard her.

~* ~

Andrew didn't know what to say. It was like he was daydreaming. Like back when he was making the slayer chronicles on video when they were fighting the First. And he kept daydreaming that everything was better, like he was cooler. Only, the words he'd wanted to hear from Amy were really coming from her lips.

"Huh?"

"Andrew. I love you. I may not have always loved you, but the more I got to know you, the more I came to like you. And soon the like changed to love. I -"

"Love me?"

"Yeah."

"Gluckenstien."

"What?" Amy burst out laughing.

"I love you too."

"Yeah, I kinda knew that."

Amy placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him toward her. But she let him kiss her first this time. They were still kissing when Amy heard the pitter-patter of little and not-so-little feet. That and a chorus of awws and ewws, and a range of smacking.

~* ~

TA smiled. She'd get her wish. She'd get a daddy. A daddy who'd been there all along. Harry caught the look on the little girl's face. She'd at least have a shot at a loving family. Some would never be so lucky.

A/N: I know, it was a horribly short chapter. I'm not trying to be evil and leave a cliffie, but I have to run to my AH class, and wanted to get this chapter finished. I couldn't finish it last night, cause my suite & room mates had a huge thong debacle. That and the fact that I have classes until ten tonight forced my hand to finish this horribly short chapter. SO, review if you like it. I get joy when my email tells me I have messages. Hopefully I'll get a chance to write more tonight.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Ok, I suck at writing little kids. I will admit I went a little overboard on writing Joy's lisp, or rather lack of ability to say l. I drew that from my own niece who talked with a New York accent, even though we live in Michigan. When I decided to write this story, it was meant to span from the time that the HP gang found out about the trips (age 3) until they were 19. I ended up needing to explain more about that. Huge thanks to gidgetgirl for all of your constructive criticism. I only have one little cousin who's two, and I don't get to see her very often. So, I'm gonna end up drawing back on my own childhood weirdness for the next few chapters. Plus, I'm a big ole liar. I said everyone was gonna freak when the kiddos made the announcement about Harry . . .and then nobody did. I was rushed. Ok, so tell me if I do any better with this one.

**__**

Chapter Six

TA giggled as Uncle Xander carried her up to bed. She and Joy got to be carried up. Aunt Dawnie had Jimmy in her arms. She caught her sisters eyes as Joy put her head on Uncle Xander's shoulder. Aunt Dawnie opened the door. The walls were painted light blue. That was their favorite color. Three little beds were on each of the three walls of the room. The fourth wall was made up of the two window doors. Toys were scattered on the floor. Aunt Dawnie sighed.

"Pick up your toys, then get into bed."

TA grabbed the closest two toys and them in the wooden toy box. Jimmy and Joy followed her lead. Pretty soon they had gotten everything put away. Aunt Dawnie tucked them all in, kissing each one on the forehead, and Uncle Xander did the same thing. They were just about to leave the room, when the three little bodies popped up again.

"MR. GORDO!"

"MR. SQUEAKS!"

"MR. POINTY!"

Dawn had a horrified look on her face. They wouldn't sleep without their stuffed toys. Ever. She raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. The pink stuffed pig Mr. Gordo was on the counter. She snatched him up. Tossing him up the stairs to Xander, she turned to the sitting room. Buffy, Charlie, and Willow were in there, talking about Giles.

"Hey, you seen Mr. Squeaks? Or Mr. Pointy?"

"Pointy is in the weapons chest with the real Mr. Pointy." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

"Squeaks was under the coffee table last I saw." Willow replied.

"Thanks."

Dawn went into the living room and dropped to her knees. There, under the far leg of the coffee table, was the pink stuffed rat. She dutifully tossed that up the stairs to Xander then went to the bolted weapons chest. Andrew must have thrown it in there on accident when they were putting Buffy's weapons away. There, amongst daggers, stakes, and other weapons, was the stuffed brown stake.

Dawn re-locked the chest and raced back up the stairs. Big crocodile tears were in TA's eyes as she waited for her favorite stuffed toy. Dawn leaned down and gave the little girl her stake. A huge smile crossed her tiny face as she hugged the stake Dawn made for her to her chest.

Each child was cuddled up under their blankets, and Dawn closed the door behind her.

* * * * *

As soon as they heard Aunt Dawnie go downstairs, TA shot up in her bed. She nodded to her siblings. Jimmy and Joy dragged their blankets and toys over to the white bed and each took one side of TA. TA stuck her hand down the back of the bed and grabbed the photo album and flashlight there. Joy laid her head on TA's shoulder and prodded her sister.

"C'mon, TA. I wanna see the pictures!"

"I'm tryin' Joy. Just gimme a sec."

The book was filled of pictures of when their Momma and their Aunties and Uncles were still in school. And the special pictures Mr. Dumbidore had given to Grampie Giles had given them. TA opened the book. The first page was of Momma and Grandpa James. TA always liked that picture. Momma looked so happy, like she had one of Aunt Willow's cookies, or brownies. Momma liked brownies. She made them all the time. 

A picture of Aunt Buffy, Aunt Willow, Uncle Oz, Aunt Cordy, and Uncle Xander. There was one of Grandma Joyce, Aunt Buffy's momma. TA was always sad when she saw that picture. It always reminded her to give Aunt Buffy and Aunt Dawn great big hugs. Jimmy was asleep on her other shoulder already. And just when they were getting to the good stuff. The pictures that moved and talked!

"Look, Joy! That's Ms. Mione and Mr. Ron."

"And Uncle Harry. Why's he riding a broom?" Her little brow furrowed in confusion.

"Dunno. Aunt Willow said it was just a mint." TA said nodding.

"One of those yucky things Aunt Dawnie eats before she kisses boys?" Joy asked, looking up at her sister.

"Yep."

"So, Uncle Harry gets to eat his broom?"

"Yep."

"Yuck."

"I know. Grown ups are soooo weird."

"TA?"

"Huh?"

"Ya think Uncle Andrew is gonna be our Daddy? Now that he and Momma were kissing?"

"Yep. 'Bout time, too."

"They were making the googly eyes at each other, like Aunt F and Uncle Robin do."

"We'll never make googly eyes at boys, will we, Joy?"

"I will. I like boys."

"Boys are gross. 'Cept for Jimmy. He's not a boy. He's one of us."

"I know. And not all boys are gross."

"Uncle Xander says other boys, 'cept for Jimmy, a course, have cooties."  
"What are cooties?"

"Dunno. He got all goofy. Aunt Dawnie said that was 'nother mint."

"Huh. TA?"

"Huh?" She yawned.

"Can ya do that thingy with the ducks, purty please?"

"K. Mister Wing and Mister Thing were walkin through the forest. . ."

Pretty soon, Joy was asleep, too. TA smiled, and kissed her siblings on the head. Burrowing down between her brother and sister, TA clutched Mr. Pointy to her heart.

* * * * *

TA was running. The pixies were pointing for her to collect flowers and magic tricks. She giggled when she saw herself in the pool. Her face looked like a cartoon. Joy and Jimmy weren't with her. She didn't like being away from her siblings. Suddenly, she heard a howling in the distance. She knew it was a wolf.. She was scared of wolves, 'cept for Uncle Oz. He was a good wolf.

She was in a shadow. But, there weren't any trees around her. She looked up and saw a scary giant. She didn't scream. She ran. Aunt Buffy always said to run away from scary things. She ran, as fast as she could.

She tripped and fell over a cliff. She bit back a scream, cause she was caught. She looked up to see a wolf, holding her by her shirt in it's mouth. It growled and she screamed her head off as she fell to the scary looking rocks below.

* * * * *

Dawn and Harry were talking quietly in the kitchen while Willow and Buffy were setting up the spare bedrooms for their guests. There was a scream that pierced Harry's soul. Dawn ran up the stairs.

TA was sitting in the middle of her bed, screaming her head off. Dawn picked the little girl up, taking her to the white rocking chair. Harry entered the room, seeing the two other little children asleep in the middle bed.

"Shhh. It's ok, TA. It was just a bad dream. Nothing more. It's ok."

"But the wolf was gonna eat me."

"There aren't any wolves in Michigan. You know that."

"Yeah." The little girl snuffled.

"Uncle Xander's gonna teach you how to play hockey tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yup. And Uncle Harry said he'd show you some magic tricks."

"Magic? Like Aunt Willow?" TA 

"I could show you something now."  
"You could?"

"Yes."

Harry pulled his wand out of his back pocket and swished and flicked, until her Mr. Pointy floated in the air. And then he sent a few green sparkles from the tip of his wand. TA clapped her hands in joy.

"Cool!"

"Indeed." Amy's voice burst in from the doorway.

"Momma, I had the wolf dream again. Aunt Dawnie and Uncle Harry cheered me up. But me and Mr. Pointy are gonna go to sleep now. Cause, If Jimmy and Joy wake up, you're gonna have to tell us a story, and you and Uncle Dada want to cuddle and be tender."  
"Be tender?"

"That's what Uncle Xander said."

"Well, let's get back into bed."

"K Momma."

* * * * *

TA was asleep within five minutes. Amy and Charlie had been talking for a while. The triplets would have to meet Albus Dumbledore. She was a little nervous, but Charlie had reassured that they would be all safe. So, tomorrow, they were going to England.

Was now a good time to start panicking?

A/N 2: So? The dream was a reoccurring nightmare I had when I was about that age. Drop a line with whatcha think? Please? Tell me if I did better with the kiddos.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Ok, sorry it took a long time to jog my brain muscles into putting this chapter down to bed. Anywho, We were off to England, no? Yes, off to the land of spotted dick and blood sausages. And wizarding type people thingys. Do I sound drunk, cuz I'm not. I'm just drinking Mountain Dew! Anywho. Yeah, traits of me have been slipping in all of my stories. So, you don't care about that, so on with the real reason y'all are here. My story! (There ya go, Face)

**__**

Chapter Seven

Amy raided the closets for fancy looking clothes. They had to look perfect today. Charlie had told them that he had arranged for a portkey to take them to the Leaky Cauldron. Xander had already dressed TA, and was explaining the rules of the NHL to her. He squatted in front of the TV with TA as the Detroit Red Wings faced off with the Anaheim Mighty Ducks.

It was a rare sight to see a blond little girl decked out in a frilly pink dress with a bow in her hair laughing as grown men got shoved into the boards of the rink. She liked violence just a little too much. Too much time with Aunt Faith and Uncle Xander.

Joy fidgeted in front of her mother. She wanted to wear her black dress with the fur on the neck. She burst into tears when her mother wanted her to wear the pink one like TA.

"NO! The fuzzy one!" She stomped her foot. Amy was so tired of fighting with Joy, but she tried one more time.

"Don't you want to look pretty?"

"Fuzzy's pretty!" Joy pouted.

"Ok, Joy, you can wear the black one."

"The fuzzy one?"

"Yes, the fuzzy one."

Amy leaned heavily against the wall as she rose up to get the other dress. She flipped around until she found it. Pulling it off the hanger, she held it up.

"Do you have to go potty?"  
"Ummm. Should I?"

"Joy, go just to be on the safe side."

As Joy went to the bathroom, Amy fished out the white tights and the cute little tie for Jimmy to wear.

"Mommy?"

"You need help, Joy?"

"Nope. Where're we goin' and why do we gotta look pretty?"

"We're going to visit an old friend of Uncle Harry's. He wants to meet you."

"Is he old like Uncle Harry?"

"No, he's not old like Uncle Harry." Amy giggled at Joy thinking eighteen was old.

"Is he old like Uncle Xander?"

"No, he's older."

"Old like Uncle Robin?"

"Older."

"Old like _Angel?_"

The little girl was in the doorway in her underwear, her hands on her hip and her head cocked to the left. Angel and Spike had visited Buffy for a week last year, and Joy had instantly fallen for the brooding vamp.

"No, he's older than Grampie Giles, but much younger than Angel and Spike."

"Who is he?"

"Mr. Dumbledore."

"DUMBIDORE?" She screamed. Her eyes got huge as she turned and fled from the room.

Joy scurried down the stairs and burst into the living room where TA and Uncle Xander were doing a funny dance for the Wings, who had scored. Joy gave them a look.

"You two are wacko. TA, guess who we're gonna _finally_ meet!"

"Who?"

"Dumbidore!"

"What?"

TA raced to Joy and they danced around in a circle. Amy came running down the stairs, the tights and dress in her hand. Xander walked over to her.

"You think they know who Dumbledore is?" Amy only glared at him.

* * * * *

The three children sat on the loveseat, Joy picked at her nails, TA kicked her feet, and Jimmy played with his hands. Amy, Andrew, Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Dawn looked over the photo album. 

"Where did you get these?" Amy asked the triplets. Jimmy stared at his hands. Joy stared at TA. TA looked from her brother to her sister. She sighed and tried the eye roll thing again.

"Grampie Giles said it was from Mr. Dumbiedore. We weren't a'possed to tell you, cuz you wouldn't understand that we needed stables."

"To be stable?"

"Yeah! That's what he said."

"Allo, am I interrupting something?" Charlie said, entering the living room.

"Charlie? Oh, damn. Is it time?" Buffy said, glancing at her watch.

"Aunt Buffy said Damn!" Jimmy giggled.

"Damn damn damn." Joy chirped.

"Double damn." TA said nodding her head wisely.

"Thank you oh so much, Buffy." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

Amy did a double check that all of their clothes were proper. She straightened TA's skirt, tightened Joy's pigtails, and brushed the crumbs off of Jimmy's tie. Willow gathered Joy in her arms, while Xander picked up Jimmy and TA latched onto Dawn's leg. Dawn hunched down and picked her up.

"We as ready as we can be." Amy said, as the group all latched onto the portkey. She hoped it wouldn't be as scary as she feared.

A/N 2: gidgetgirl, I was writing this as I got your review. Thanks, I needed a kick to get me back in the mood. If you like fics on families stemmed from a BtVS or HP base, I'm also working on a separate fic that's not related to this one called "A Test Of Grace" where Faith gets a family. And there are three current fics that run either parallel to this one (Making The Connection) or previous to this (Of Bedtimes and Rat Love which explains how the trips came to be and When I Learned To Care About More which explains Andrew's role in this all) there's a slight mention of the trips. Sorry it's short! If I didn't have a BIO exam in the morning, I'd write more, that and my roomie's ready to kill me because of my noisy typing. As always, tell me whatcha think. 

P.S.S: The next chappie will involve questionable smells and owl fright and a dancing beard. Talk amongst yourselves. I'm all vahclemped. (Channeling Mike Meyers, sorry )


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Yeah, I was stuck, but then whole new ideas for this popped into my head so, here I go, trying to make them all seem right. Anyway, I'm gonna be introducing a new character who plays a small role in this story. Weird thing is, I'm also stealing her name for a major character in 'A Test of Grace'. It's the same name, but a different person. So I'm curtailing any questions that might jump from this. 

**__**

Chapter Eight

In a darkened corner of the Leaky Cauldron, two figures sat hunched over a table. One was an elderly man, his robes midnight blue in hue, and his long white beard trailed over his hands. Across from him sat a young woman. Her hair was as black as the moonless night sky, and her crimson robes were overlaid with the finest of black Spanish lace. She watched the man's face.

"It is about time that you summoned them, Albus. They should know of the gifts they inherited." A faint French lilt echoed in her voice.

"They are but three years old, Rebecca. Are you sure this is the wisest idea, my dear?"

"I saw what I saw, Albus. It is time. One has already called on her gifts."

Rebecca stopped speaking as a graying man entered the pub. He spotted Albus and made his way over to them. Albus rose.

"Rupert, just in time."

"Yes, Charlie's portkey just activated. They should be here any moment now."

"Good. Rupert Giles, this is -"

Albus Dumbledore was cut off by the sudden appearance of three men, four women and three young children. All holding onto a Campbell's soup can. Albus immediately recognized the red-haired man as Charlie Weasley.

"Sorry we're late, professor. The mites here had some explaining to do."

"Ah, yes, yes of course. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I suspect you all know Rupert Giles?"

"Yeah, the man haunted our lives for the past nine years. I'm pretty sure we can id him." The dark haired man with a black eye patch over his eye said.

The children were set on the ground as the grown-ups introduced themselves. The petite blond woman shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Buffy Summers, this is my sister Dawn."

"Hey."

"Xander Harris. One-eyed carpenter extraordinaire."

"Willow Rosenberg. Wicca."

"Amy Madison, and this is my fiancé, Andrew Wells."

The rest of the newcomers, Andrew included, turned to stare at Amy. She smirked at them.

"What? A girl waits two years for him to make a move, you think she's willing to wait forever?"

"But we didn't even use the big board to explain anything."

"Dear God, please tell me he's not taking about S-E-X explanations." Dawn groaned.

"I think he's talking about where they think their relationship is going. Dear goddess, please be talking about that." Willow croaked.

None of them, save Rebecca, saw the three children walk away. She slipped into the darkness and followed them.

Joy scrunched up her nose. It smelled so icky. Like that time Uncle Xander gave Jimmy too much hot dog slices and Jimmy got really sick. All over the place.

"It smells like Spike's leather dusty." TA, batting at the air like Aunt Dawn did when Spike smoked.

"It smells gross. I wi-" Jimmy started to say, but TA and Joy slapped their hands over his mouth.

"Dontcha remember nothin? Momma told you those stories about Aunt Anya, and Half -" TA tried to form the name but gave up, "Hallie and Da Hoffman. Veggie demons who like the W word tons. You want a demon here?"

"It'd be nice if they had those senses candles Aunt Dawnie burns." Jimmy said. He liked hearing the stories about the demons, but he didn't want any here. Unless they were Clem, cuz Clem was funny. He looked kinda like a scabby puppy, only tons bigger.

They walked the doors and were gonna go outside, when a pretty lady knelt before them. She looked kinda like somebody they knew.

"Who're you?" TA asked.

"Such a bold question for such a little thing." Her voice sounded funny.

"My Aunt could kick your ass." TA knew she wasn't supposed to say things like that, but she was kinda scared, and Jimmy and Joy didn't need to know that she was scared, so she acted tough like Aunt Buffy.

"Your Aunt is the slayer. I have no doubt that she could. What is your name, young lady?"

"Tara Anne Madison. What's yours?"

"Rebecca Lynn Sainte-Germaine. I am a good friend with Albus Dumbledore. We should return to him at once. And your names?" She looked over TA's shoulders. Jimmy pushed Joy behind him.

"James Peter Madison and Joyce Lily Madison." He spoke for the both of them.

"I could've told her my name, Jimmy. I'm not a baby." Joy pouted.

Rebecca arched an eyebrow at the young girl. Ah, the girl had something in her. Spunk. It would be needed in her life. She had foreseen this.

Albus watched the young woman's exchange with the children and smiled. The wheels and cogs of his old mind were constantly turning. Rebecca led them back to their mother.

"This place smells funny, Momma." Joy whined.

"Joy, that's not polite."

"But it's icky, like when Uncle Xander gave Jimmy all those hot dog slices and he puked all over the new couch and we had to burn all of Aunt Dawnie's candles, and keep the windows open for a whole week!"

TA ignored Joy's comments. She had locked eyes on the oldest man she'd ever seen. Well, who wasn't a vampire, anyway. She looked up and remembered his face from their book.

"Dumbiedore." She whispered in awe. She remembered her most favorite picture, when his beard was doing a silly dance. She thought really, really hard. Suddenly, it started to move, all by it's lonesome. Grampie Giles noticed it first.

"Dear lord, his beard's possessed!"

"Hey, it's doing a jig!" Xander cried. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

"No, Xand. It's doing the Snoopy dance!" Willow chuckled.

Jimmy and Joy burst out laughing. They knew what was causing it. Cuz it was TA's favorite picture.

"My dear girl, is there a reason you felt my beard ought to dance?" Dumbledore asked TA.

"Yup, cuz your heart's still so sad. It needed a good laugh."

"TA did this?" Buffy asked, when she finally stopped giggling.

"Yes, Tara Anne is quite gift, as well as Joyce and James. Headmaster, they simply cannot stay here. The sights and smells of this pub are quite disturbing."

"What do you suggest, Professor Sainte Germaine?"

"They can come to my home. It's quite spacious. And I'm sure I can find someone who is more than eager to see them."

* * * * *

A large flat in London was Professor Rebecca Sainte Germaine's home away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She entered, muttering something softly under her breath. TA stared at the moving pictures on the wall. Amy held her tightly in her arms, but TA wanted down.

"Momma, down! I wanna look!" She squirmed against her mother.

"Nothing will harm them, Amy. This house has been child proofed." Rebecca said laughing softly.

"Why is that?"

"My sister recently came to stay with me -"

"And I haven't left yet." A tall brunette woman replied from down the hall, a grin plastered on her face. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Dawn all did a double take.

"Sam?"

A/N2: As always, tell me how I did.


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N: As if my cast of characters could get any bigger you say? Yup. It multipled like evil rabbits. Actually, it just grew a little. And Yup, that's GI Sam. But I'm gonna let this chappie talk for itself, cuz they just got so much to say. Once upon a time, I owned nothing. I still own nothing, 'cept for the kiddos, TA, Joy, Jimmy. And anyone you _don't _recognise. 

**__**

Chapter Nine

"Sam?" The shocked voices rang out. Andrew and Amy just stared at the woman.

Rebecca didn't seem too shocked. She smiled softly as she went to the woman. She put her arm around her and chuckled.

"I take it that I don't have to introduce my twin sister Samantha to you?"

"Hey Buffy." A masculine voice said from behind them.

"Riley?" She turned around and gave her ex-boyfriend a hug.

"Or her husband." Rebecca continued.

"Mommy? Daddy?" A small voice came from behind the sisters as a little sandy haired boy pushed forward.

An hour later, after countless hours of bickering over who hadn't told who what, the grown-ups were all drinking coffee and talking. The four children, however, had been put to bed. Or so the grown ups thought.

"So, Riley. When the hell did you have a kid? And why didn't you tell me?" Buffy admonished him.

"We were deep undercover when I found out I was pregnant. We found out a few weeks after we were in Sunnydale. Dylan was born in South America and Rebecca popped in, and took care of him for us." Sam explained.

"Wait, so are you a witch too?" Dawn asked.

"Nope. I'm just an agent."

"Our father was a high ranking officer. We were your typical Army brats. We lived all over the world. Dad was stationed here the summer we turned eleven. I recieved an acceptence letter from Hogwarts. Sam went onto a Military Academy, and I went to the best school for witches and wizards." Rebecca explained.

"I still can't believe you guys have a kid." Xander murmured.

"Why? You're helping raise three." Riley pointed out.

In the bedroom that was usually just his, Dylan crossed his four year old arms and started issuing orders, like his Daddy did.

"While in my room, you can't be a girl. So all you girls clear out." He gave his best glare to TA and Joy.

"Pfft. You can't tell me what to do. Aunt Buffy said we gotta sleep in here. Aunt Buffy is the boss. Not some stupid boy." TA said, giving him a look she'd picked up from Aunt Dawnie.

"'Sides, we don't gotta leave, cuz Mommy said we had ta meet somebody else. And your mommy said you had ta let us sleep in here." Joy said. She was a lot nicer about it than TA had been, though.

Dylan Finn stared past them to the tall man in the doorway. His godfather raised a quick eyebrow. TA turned and gazed up at him. She quickly said the first thing to pop into her head.

"You're shorter than his Daddy."

The soldier stared down at the blond little girl and cracked a smile. She'd obviously been around the slayer that used to drive his best friend wild. He shifted down to meet her gaze.

"Not all of us could be farmboys like Riley Finn."

"You're tons cuter, though." Joy said, nervously peeking around Jimmy, who'd crossed over in front of her again.

"You must know Dawn Summers. She said that to me the first and only time she met me."

TA remembered this man. She couldn't figure out why, but it was kinda like when she met Uncle Harry. She _felt _like she knew him from before.

"Forest."

The man's head swiveled to the blond girl. Not many people knew that name. It was pretty much forgotten.

"You were friends. Played Frisbee together." She murmured. "He did bad stuff to Uncle Riley, but it really wasn't him." Her eyes connected with his. She didn't like this stuff anymore. It made the grown ups sad. Her mind was a bad thing. Cuz now he had tears in his eyes and that stupid Dylan was saying big boys didn't cry, so how come he was crying.

"Dylan, mommy wants to see you - Graham?" Rebecca said as she entered the room. Her eyes went to TA then back to Graham. "What did she see?"  
"Forest."

"Oh, Graham." She wrapped him into a deep hug.

"I'm sorry." TA said, tears coming to her own eyes.

Graham Miller pulled away from Rebecca to look down at the little girl. He hadn't meant to make her cry.

"No, it's not your fault sweetie. They were good tears. Not bad tears." He smiled at her. And gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"You four should be in bed. Now get." Rebecca said softly, conjuring some extra beds into the room. After making sure they were all tucked in, she led Graham back to the rest of the adults.

* * * * *

Buffy Summers had to think long and hard. It wasn't an easy decision to make. It was a lot that they were asking of her and her friends.

"You want us to take care of Dylan for a year or two?"

A/N 2: A cliffie that ends the three year old phase of the Trips. As Always, tell me whatcha think.


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Face, really sorry that the SoR has to be in the story. He's a shit, but he's an essential player in the story. However, Captain Cardboard himself will be a very minor character. ( I hate him as much as you do) Ok. Anyway. Story time. Oh, and a quick note on who's who's godparents: Jimmy's are Buffy and Xander, Joy's are Willow and Giles. TA's were originally Dawn and Spike, but then season 7 happened, and Spike 'died' so Andrew became her godfather. But now that Amy and Andrew are together, Spike stepped back into the picture along with Harry (I'll explain in the story). Oh, and another side point - I know my kiddos change from sounding really mature to really goofy and kid like. I'm basically taking the way they talk from my younger cousins and nieces and nephew. They range from thirteen to two and a half and I remember most of my conversations with them (my grandfather passed away last week, so I spent a lot of time keeping an eye on them or just hanging out with them). So most of this is based on conversations or stuff that they inspired ('cept for the magic stuff). Anyway, big shout to Face and gidgetgirl. 

**__**

Chapter Ten

October 17th, 2007 - The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole, London

The Burrow was buzzing with people. The garden was freshly de-gnomed, and fall flowers burst through the ground. Ginny Weasley giggled up in the top room of the Burrow. She was crammed in up there with TA, Joy, Hermoine, and the very pregnant Amy. 

She had come to know these women nearly intimately for the last two years. She had watched the little girls grow into little people. Dawn, Willow, and Faith were downstairs with the Bride. She smiled. In a few hours, she would be family to this rag-tag group of people. 

"Whatcha grinning at Aunt Ginny?" Joy asked.

"Hmm? Nothing. Just thinking."

"Aren't these dresses pretty?" Joy gushed, spinning around.

All five women were garbed in flowing pale blue dresses. Ginny watched as the girl spun herself silly. She missed the days when she herself had been so carefree. Amy smiled at her daughter. Her hand clutched her own belly as she fondly remembered the simple wedding she and Andrew had had here at the Burrow two years earlier. Molly and Arthur Weasley had practically taken the whole lot of them in as extended family as soon as Ron and Charlie introduced them. 

"I hate these stupid dresses. How come Captain Cardboard Jr gets to wear pants, but I gotta wear a dumb dress?"

"Tara Anne! I raised you better than that." Amy cried.

"But MOM! I look like a doof."

"You don't look like a doof, TA. You look like the rest of the bridal party. I think you look smashing." Hermoine knelt down to the blond girl, tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

TA gave her a look that obviously said, "you've got to be kidding me". She rolled her eyes, her newly perfected talent, and glared at her 'aunt'.

"Ya know, I thought you were supposed to be the _smart_ one."

"TA!"

"Sorry."

"No, you're not." A chipper voice said from the doorway. TA burst into a huge grin as she turned and raced at the man standing in the doorway.

"Uncle SPIKE!" She screamed, hurling herself at the vampire.

He caught her up in his arms and swung her around. She giggled as she hugged one of her favorite uncles. Joy looked up and smiled at the brooding vamp standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Angel, do I look pretty?" She gave him the coy little smile that always worked on him.

"Come here and let me get a better look." He smiled at the little girl. She shyly made her way up to him. "Now that dress looks stunning on you."

"Oh, now you're a connoisseur of female fashions, Peaches? I think he's finally ready to admit something." Spike grinned at TA.

"Shut it, Captain Peroxide."

"Oh, have I hurt your mushy feelings, Poof?"

"I thought _Riley_ was the only captain." TA said, staring up at her beloved uncle.

"Don't get me started on that _poof_! Captain. Captain of what?" Spike spat.

"Cardboard." TA said grinning. Spike let out deep chuckle as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "That's my girl."

"Spike, you should know not to encourage her. She goes out and says these things to their faces, you know." Hermoine said, glaring at the vamp.

"Moine, mind your own mischief, and leave my little pup to do hers. She likes being the way she is."

"Yep."

"Are you girls ready in here - holy moly. How'd y'all fit in up here?" Fred popped her head in the doorway "It's time. Molly's been hollerin' for y'all for the last ten minutes. They're ready." She grinned at her friends and the little girls who looked so different. "It's gonna be so pretty."

"Let's get this massacre over." TA sighed as Spike set her back on her feet. She grabbed Joy's hand, and whispered to her sister. "Don't tell anyone, but this is gonna be a freakshow."

Joy gave her a look, "Well, duh." She looked back at the group of people behind her. "Have you seen the grown-ups? They're all goofy."

* * * * *

On the grassy hill, as the sun was setting, an impressive organ began playing a sweet melody. A large group of people sitting in the seats turned to see the first of the couples in the bridal party come up the aisle. The first was the pregnant Amy and her husband Andrew, looking quite spiffy in his black suit and white shirt. The bride hadn't wanted the groomsmen to wear ties or bowties, so she had opted for the open collared look that she had loved on every man she had every man she'd ever loved.

They were followed by Hermoine and Ron, Faith and George Weasley, Ginny and Fred Weasley, Fred and Angel, followed by Dawn and Spike. Then the entire gathering awwed when they saw the two flower girls and ring bearers. The first pair was the identical looking Jimmy and Joy. They were followed by a blond couple. 

Who looked ready to kill each other. But TA forced herself to smile as he pinched her arm in retailiation for the prank she'd pulled on him this morning. How was she supposed to know that he'd wet his pants cuz he was so scared by the ghoul in the attic? Jimmy and Joy had told him tons of stories about it. She'd get back at him later, when the grown ups weren't watching.

TA watched as Uncle Xander led the Maid of Honor, Aunt Willow down the aisle. She smiled to herself. Only she knew Aunt Willow's secret. She'd knew it, nobody'd told her, but she _knew_. It was one of those things that she just knew. She smiled bigger as Aunt Dawn gave her the 'what are you up to' look.

And then everyone stood up as the Bridal march played. Rupert Giles stood at the end of the aisle, his arm outstretched to the bride. 

Buffy Summers never looked as beautiful as she did on her wedding day.

"Wow." TA gasped. Joy smiled at her.

"I'd love to look just like her when I get married." Joy sighed

"I don't like dresses, but that one's nice." TA said.

"Girls." Aunt Willow gave them a look, which only made TA giggle. "This is resolve face. What do we do when we see resolve face?"

"Behave." Both girls whispered.

Molly Weasley was crying in her seat as they all sat down. TA didn't understand why she was crying. Unless they were happy tears, cuz those were a whole other kettle of - figs? Or somethin else that started with f.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness to the joined of these two people, Buffy Anne Summers and Charles Henry Weasley, in Holy Matrimony. . . "

* * * * *

Willow sighed. She was hiding her hand, which was firmly laying on her stomach. She was gonna be a mother. The third in the revised Scooby gang to become a mother. Faith and Robin had had a little boy only six months ago, and then the original mommy of the group, Amy had had the triplets five years ago. She watched as Amy waddled toward her.

"Hey Wills. You're looking kinda lonely over here."

"Hey Ams. Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Uh oh. What did she do this time?"

"TA or Joy? Nothing. My goddaughter wouldn't dream of doing anything wrong. She's in fear of the resolve face. TA's in awe of the resolve face. But last I looked, Xander and Tonks were taking the kids back up to the house for bed. Anyway, I actually had a favor to ask of you."

"Sure."

Willow smiled at Amy. She took a deep breath.

"Will you be the godmother of my baby?"

"What? You're pregnant? Who's the -" Amy smiled as she remembered the surprise visitor they'd had two months ago. "Oz?"

"Yep. I haven't told him yet, but yeah." Amy pulled her in for a big hug. She was so happy for her friend.

"Oh, Will, I'd be honored."

"It seemed right, since I am Joy's and Buffy, even though she's my best friend, she agreed to be Nicholas' godmother for Faith and Robin. And I wanted you to know how much I appreciate you as a friend."

"Willow." Tears of joy came from Amy's eyes. She pulled her into a big hug.

Amy smiled, but her mind was wandering to another topic.

"You know why I asked you to be Joy's godmother and not TA's?"

"Yes. You didn't want me to compare her to the original Tara."

"No. Not just that." She took a deep breath. "TA reminds everyone of who we've lost over the years. Not just Tara. I thought - I thought Dawn needed the responsibility or thinking for more than just herself. Dawn needed to be reminded that she was more than just the slayer's kid sister, or the Key. Whereas Joy just needed someone to guide her."

"Joy? But she's usually the good one. . . "

"We were once considered the good ones. So was Giles. Lord knows we all went through abusive magic stages."

"I hadn't thought about that."

"TA's special. Not that Joy or Jimmy aren't equally special. But TA knows things no five year old should know."

"She sees into the hearts of everyone around her and knows their pain as her own." Lorne said sidling up beside Willow. "Dollface, your aura's just screaming out Baby on board."

"If that were true, TA wouldn't fight with Dylan so much. And hey! No fair. It's still a secret Mr. Blabbermouth Diva Demon." Willow said.

"There's a world of hurt in that little tyke. He reminds me of someone - and no, not Capt. Cardboard, as Angel and Spike call him. Who is it that I'm thinking of?"

"He does like to brood. He kinda reminds me of Angel." Amy said thoughtfully.

"Angel. . . .C - What was I saying?" Lorne asked.

Before either woman could answer him, the DJ called the bride and groom out for their last dance of the night and plugged in their song.

__

Every time I look at you the world just melts away

All my troubles all my fears dissolve in your affections

You've seen me at my weakest but you take me as I am

And when I fall you offer me a softer place to land

Andrew claimed Amy and swept his wife up in a dance. She giggled at him. Buffy and Charlie watched them. Buffy whispered to him, "I always hoped I'd have something like that, and now I do. Well, except for the guy being _nothing _like Andrew and everything."

__

You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together

You're the one true thing I know I can believe in

Your all the things that I desire you save me you complete me

You're the one true thing I know I can believe

Harry fought as Dawn dragged him onto the floor. He watched as Ron had to drag Hermoine out as well. But he settled into the dance as Dawn rested her head on her shoulder.

Giles was asking a cool looking blond woman who looked a lot like Draco, Kennedy's boyfriend, to dance. Draco scowled over at them. Kennedy only grinned and gave Giles a thumbs up.

__

I get mad so easy but you give me room to breathe

No matter what I say or do 'cause you're too good to fight about it

Even when I have to push just to see how far you'll go

You won't stoop down to battle but you never turn to go

Faith bounced her son on her lap as Robin tried to drag her to dance. She'd rather sit the slow songs out. She liked fast songs anyway. The Weasley twins were twirling a giggling Fred between them. 

__

You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together

You're the one true thing I know I can believe in

Your all the things that I desire you save me you complete me

You're the one true thing I know I can believe

Angel offered his hand to Willow. She eagerly accepted her old friend's hand and let him twirl her around the dance floor. She watched as Spike yanked Ginny from her seat and whirled her around.

"Fancy a dance, Red?"

"Wh - sure." She grinned.

__

There are times I can't decide when I can't tell up from down

You make me feel less crazy when otherwise I'd drown

But you pick me up & brush me off and tell me I'm OK

Sometimes that's just what we need to get us through the day

__

You stay the course you hold the line you keep it all together

You're the one true thing I know I can believe in

Your all the things that I desire you save me you complete me

You're the one true thing I know I can believe

As the song ended, a large tawny colored owl swooped into the tent. It landed gently in front of the now sitting Willow and Lorne. She took the envelope from it's beak and tore it open when she saw her name of the front of it.

A pained gasp tore through the quiet tent. The letter fluttered to the ground as Dawn and Buffy raced to her side. Amy picked up the letter and read it, tears brimming in her eyes. Sobs wracked Willow's body as she hung onto Dawn. Amy handed the letter to Giles.

* * * * *

In the house, TA collapsed into tears. Jimmy had felt it as well. Joy cried in sympathy with her sister, not really sure why she was crying.

* * * * *

__

Willow,

This is a sad burden I bear to tell this to you. This night, less then a dozen minutes ago, your friend Oz was attacked here. He and I were working to improve the werewolf wizard relations. We were attacked on our way back from a conference. I'm afraid Oz received the worst of the injuries. As I write this, the life drains from his eyes. His last words were to tell you that he never stopped loving you. Your name were the last words to cross his lips. My deepest regrets are than I was unable to save him. My sorrows, I am sure, have no bearing on what you are now feeling. My deepest sympathies are with you.

Remus Lupin

Lorne looked down at the grieving witch and murmured something: _Cast me gently into morning for the night has been unkind. . . _

A/N 2: Ok. Wow, sorry, but I started tearing up the second Willow got the letter. I know, I'm pathetic. Anyway, Charlie and Buffy (he works with dragons, does anyone else see the coupliyness of them?) their 'song' is Push by Sarah Mclachlan, and the quote Lorne says at the end is from Answer by Sarah Mclachlan. As always, tell me what you think. The next chapter will have some explanations on why TA has more power. Till then!


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Ok, um, I wrote in the death of Oz early for two reasons: One, I had to give them a conflict to face that a five year old would remember, and two, because in the last week two people I knew have passed away. One was my 87 year old grandfather, and the other was a nineteen year old young man. So, I'm still kinda grieving myself. Anyway. So, Amy's expecting, Willow's expecting, and Faith's a mommy. And I killed Oz. Oh, an explanation on the godparent issue: it's not neccessarily a religion thing as more of a covering all the bases with guardians should anything happen to the parents. (Amy hadn't hooked up with Andrew yet, so she needed someone to fall back on and her father had died) So the rest of the Scoobs picked up on it and it was a way to make sure their kids would always be taken care of. But with Riley and Sam it was a religious thing (In Who Are You? Riley's late for church.) But if you've noticed, though, all of the Scoobs have a very active role in the trips life. Anyway, I promised an explanation on why TA was so special: so I'm paying up. It's weird, but nobody's asked about Jimmy. Face, as always, your reviews always make me smile. 

**__**

Chapter Eleven

Willow nearly collapsed as she felt Spike carry her into the house. She - she couldn't breathe. He was dead? How - how could he just be dead? No. Oz wasn't dead. He didn't know about the baby - his child. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks. Xander was at her side in a heartbeat. Dependable Xander.

"Hey, Wills. Shhh. It's okay."

"He's dead."

"Oz?"

She snapped her eyes to his face. How could he possibly know that? She'd just gotten the news herself. Xander had been here at the house.

"The trips freaked out. TA said something about Oz. Then Spike brought you up here . . . "

"And put two and two together." Willow finished.

"How are you?" He hugged her to him.

"I - I . . . Goddess, it's worse the second time around."

"I know Wills. I don't have to bring up the yellow crayon again?"

"No. It's a different kinda grief." She said smiling through her tears.

* * * * *

TA watched as Uncle Xander hugged Aunt Willow. The tears had stopped awhile back, and the grownups had tried to get the kids upstairs. Aunt Ginny was put in charge of all of the kids. She held little Nicky on her hip as she paced. This was worse than anything, knowing stuff she wasn't supposed to know sucked. 

And she was stuck in here with stupid Dylan Finn.

"TA, sit down. You're doing that aunt Buffy Freaky walk." Jimmy said. TA narrowed her eyes. Stupid Finn was rubbing off on him.

"Jimmy. Shut up."

"Hey, you two, knock it off. And TA, do as you're told." Dylan snipped, giving her a look.

That was it. Nobody, 'cept for her parents, aunts and Uncles could tell her what to do like that. Her eyes narrowed, she kicked off her shoes and kicked him hard. Right in the privates. He started crying and grabbed for her hair. She took her five year old fist and punched him on the mouth. He yanked her hair back and aimed for her mouth. He missed and hit her eye instead. Joy started screaming and pulled Dylan back. Jimmy grabbed TA and pulled her back. Ginny screeched and had all of the grown-ups racing up the stairs to the room.

Amy was the first to enter, followed by Faith and Willow. Ginny quickly handed the baby to Amy and raced to separate them. She grabbed Dylan by the ear and lead him down the stairs. Faith grabbed onto TA and carried her kicking and screaming down the stairs.

* * * * *

  
TA's eye and Dylan's jaw were turning purple when all the grown-ups sat in front of them. Amy was pacing in front of them, while the rest of them sat opposite of the two in the chairs.

"What were you thinking? Fighting? Tara Anne, what have I taught you?"

"That magic can be bad?"

"Not that! About fighting?"

TA gave a big sigh as she looked at her Uncle Spike for help. She gave him the puppy dog face. 

"Sorry, princess, can't help you. Answer your mum." He stood up, took a cigarette out and left the room.

"Fine." She pouted. Lowering her head she repeated the talk her mommy always gave her. "Leave the fighting to Aunt Buffy, Aunt Willow, Aunt Dawnie, Uncle Xander, Angel and Uncle Spike, cuz if I fight someone bigger I could get hurt. But Mommy, he bossed me around! He told me to shut up and sit down. Aunt Buffy said no guy has the right to boss me around just cuz he's got a pen -"

"Buffy!" Amy turned quickly to the wide eyed slayer.

"Well, I never said that to her _face_! I was talking to Ginny when she was all upset about that guy that -"

"The guy that _what_?" Ron and Charlie whipped around to face the red-faced Ginny.

"This -this here, is not about me! And I'm a grown woman by the way. This, this here? It's about Buffy's slip up."

"Thanks Ginny." Buffy said sarcastically.

"No problem, _sis._" Ginny said sweetly.

"Yes, let's do remember the two five year olds sporting the bruises." Giles said, rubbing the top of his nose.

"Anyway. TA, you know it's wrong for hit people. Especially Dylan. That's like you hitting Jimmy."

"Nuh-uh. Jimmy isn't a creep."

"'least I'm not a freak."

"Puh-lease. You're a scary soldier spawn freak."

"Tara Anne! Dylan! Where do you two pick this up?"

"Yeah, the spawn of Captain Cardboard and Princess had a bit of a tussle. . ."Spike said walking back in with Molly and Arthur Weasley. He stopped when he saw the angry glares on the faces of the other adults in the room.

"I figured it had to have started with Captain Peroxide." Angel said, rolling his eyes.

"Oi. I'm not bleedin' deaf."

"Tara Anne, Dylan, go up to bed. We'll discuss your punishments in the morning."

"You can't punish me. You're not my mother!" Dylan said jumping up.

"No, but I am, soldier."

They all turned to face Sam, looking worse for wear. Dylan's eyes got huge as he raced forward to hug his mother.

"Where's Dad?"

And Sam broke into tears.

* * * * *

Hours later, early the next morning they finally figured nearly everything out. Xander rubbed his eyes as he looked up blurrily from the Weasley's couch. Molly was up organizing breakfast, the five children busily eating. Well, four out of five. Faith was up, giving little Nicky his bottle.

TA and Dylan still had ugly looking bruises. Xander chuckled as he stood up and walked the five feet across the room. He grinned as Molly pushed him into a seat and put the plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. He took in the sour pusses.

"Not to sound too terrified, but we can't let the kids walk around with bruises. Someone would call protective services on us."

"Not that the battle scars aren't cool and all." Faith started, grinning at TA. But then she spotted Amy, "But you should have known better. Shouldn't we get rid of the bruises?" She said, quickly changing the topic.

"I've got that, dears. Tara Anne, Dylan, come here." Molly wiped her hands on her apron and whipped out her wand and did a quick healing charm and watched as the bruises quickly healed. "Now, they'll still be tender, can't take away the pain completely. But you can't see them."

"Wicked mojo, Mrs. W." Faith said.

"Thank you dear. Amy, are you hungry?"

"I have been craving Coco Puffs and spinach dip."

"Yuck."

"Eew."

"Xander!" Faith smacked him.

"Ow. Slay gal strength. Mere mortal . . "

Jimmy and Joy both rolled their eyes as they finished his sentiments, "With One Eye."

"It's still raining?" Amy asked, smiling at her children. 

"It won't stop until he's not gone anymore." TA said, talking for the first time.

"Who, honey?"

"Uncle Oz. It won't stop raining and the spells won't stop flying. He'll still be gone, but the world'll cry itself dry." Tears sprung up in her eyes as she raced up the stairs.

"Whoa." Faith said under her breath.

* * * * *

Two days later, Amy sat nervously between Lorne and Hermione as they tried to explain this all to her.

"She sang for me. She's a whole bundle of things."

"Yes, and I've been doing research on - well, about her. The triplets are quite a marvel, actually. You see, the children were conceived while you both were still rats. So, you're body was more susup -"

"'Mione, I was there. I remember. But Jimmy and Joy aren't like her."

"No. You see, there were two eggs, and Jimmy and Joy's split making them -"

"What she's trying to say," Lorne cut in, "Is that Jimmy and Joy are diluted and TA is concentrate."

"Which is why she is far more powerful this young. But there's something unique in her. She - she picks up other's traits. She - she"

"She feels like she was them." Amy said softly.

* * * * *

Sam stayed in her room for two days. She cried off and on. Dylan stood at the doorway and listened as Aunt Buffy talked to her.

"Sam?"

"I - I lost the baby, Buffy. And Riley - he acted as if I did it on purpose. He discharged me and told me to head back to civilization."

"Sam. . .I'm so sorry."

"How could he do that to me? Especially when I need him so much?"

Dylan didn't know what to do. So he ripped up TA's favorite stuffed toy. 

* * * * *

TA cried at finding Mr. Pointy all ripped up. But Aunt Ginny quickly fixed it. She knew Dylan was mad. But she hadn't done anything. Why'd he have to take it out on Mr. Pointy?

Faith and Buffy hadn't seen TA slip into the pantry as they talked in the kitchen. She strained to hear them.

"I've got two weeping women on my hands. Willow over losing Oz. And Sam over losing the baby."

"The funeral's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Charlie and I both think we should stay, you know, to be here for Will. But she insists that we go. It's not as if -"

"But it's your honeymoon, Buffy." Willow said, making her way into the kitchen.

"Will -"

"No, you should go. It's your honeymoon. You deserve to have a this."

* * * * *

It rained on the day they buried Oz. It was fitting that it rained. It shouldn't be beautiful when you put a loved one in the ground. TA, Joy, and Jimmy didn't wear black, though. Willow insisted everyone wear bright colors. One for every different hair color Oz had ever had. He was almost as bad as Tonks. Willow threw the rose down on top of the coffin as she watched them lower it into the ground. She didn't cry. And as TA wrapped her little arms around her, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds.

A/N2: Another very choppy and depressing kinda chappy. Stay tuned for the births and more happy stuff in the next chapter. AS always, how'd I do?


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: It has been so long since I updated this, but the Winter break gave me a bunch of new perspectives on my older fics, and well, this popped out. A note on the dates - I did them totally randomly, then back counted. They just happened to work out. I hope you all like this new installment.

**__**

Chapter Twelve

February 28th, 2008 - St. Leticia's Hospital, London, England

6:56 A.M.

"If you ever touch me again, Andrew, I'm CASTRATING YOU!" Amy screamed loudly, as the fifth consecutive contraction went through her.

"Amy -"

"CASTRATION! I'm going to castrate you, dammit!" She yanked him forward, until his face was mere inches from hers. "I HATE YOU!"

"Ok, well, let's give Andrew the chance to breathe, Ams." Buffy had slipped into the room where Amy was waiting for the mediwitch, when she saw Amy's little outburst.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Go convince the kids that Mommy's Ok." Willow held the door open for him.

"Should I -"

"GO, ANDREW!" They cried.

"Gone."

Amy was panting, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at her two friends.

"Guess Baby Wells decided he's waited too long." Buffy joked.

"Guess so. . . AHHHH!" She screamed, as another contraction hit her.

"Run, go get Andrew and the doctor. . .witch medic thing." Willow pushed her Buffy toward the door as she went to Amy's side. "You need to keep breathing evenly, Amy. Remember what they taught you in Lamaze class."

"I've done this before Willow! And it was easier the FIRST TIME!"

"Yeah, but you were on a butt-load of anesthetics ."

"Why don't I have any NOW?"

"Because this time, you aren't having triplets, and they don't need to cut you open this time. That and you're already too far into labor."

"Mighty Hecate -"Amy started to chant. Until Willow's hand clamped onto her mouth.

"That's how you got into trouble last time, Amy!"

TA watched as Aunt Buffy grabbed Daddy and pulled him and one of the robed guys into the room Mommy was in. TA wasn't totally stupid. Mommy was having the baby. TA squeezed her eyes shut as she imagined herself in the room her Mommy was in. She slammed her eyes open.

A tall, pretty woman in a long flowing dress robe thing with hair the color of Aunt Willow's smiled down at her. A finger traced over her cheek. She smiled at the little girl, her green eyes sparkling down at her.

"Hello, Tara Anne." Her voice sounded like Aunt Hermione's only more like a whispering sort of voice.

"'Allo."

"Would you like to see something, Tara Anne?"

"Yes please."

"Good, then I shall show you the happiest day in my whole entire life."

"But Mommy - " She gulped, "I wanta see Mommy."

"You'll see your mummy in a bit. But you need to understand this, Tara Anne. In a few months time, you'll have to -" A shaky whisper rattled her voice. "You'll need to understand your pasts."

"Pasts? More that one?"

"Yes, my dear more than one." Another shaky whisper escaped her, "Come."

The hallway dimmed a bit as the little girl followed the woman. There was something about her that TA trusted. The woman pushed the door open and ushered her into the room.

The woman lay on the bed, her hands running through her hair as tears streamed over her cheeks. TA looked up at the woman. Great, it was more of those 'happy tears' that all of the grownups were so eager to let out. Crying just gave you a big headache, and TA totally didn't understand why everyone liked having them. Happy Tears sucked just as bad as sad tears.

"Lily, here you go. Oh, isn't he a handsome little tyke."

"My son?" Lily smiled up at the medi witch who handed her the small bundle. The woman who held TA's hand led her to the bed.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Showing you my happiest memory."

TA stared down at the baby in Lily's arms, the woman holding her high enough to see the dark haired little boy. He -

"You're Uncle Harry's mommy?" TA looked up into the woman's sparkling green eyes. She smiled softly at the little girl.

Images flashed in TA's mind. Of a tumbling little red-haired girl playing with her mean older sister, the little girl growing up, learning magic, falling in love, making new friends, getting married, having her son. And Dying.

She not only saw through Lily's mind, but tiny other bits and pieces flipped through her mind as the other memories slipped past.

"You're a very special little girl, Tara Anne. You come from a long line of very special people, whom - had they gotten the chance to know you - would have loved you very much indeed. You'll meet them all in your life, at times when you need to know more of who you are. But most importantly, you'll need to realize that for every person that leaves this world, another takes their space."

"Like Uncle Oz . . .died . . ."

"So that there is a space for the child that Willow bears."

"But - Why?"

"Because we must learn through what we lose to appreciate all that we gain."

"Why's it so hard?"

"It just is." Lily smiled at the little blonde haired girl. "Your mummy will want to see you now. We best get you back now."

The Scoobies crowded around the bed, coming to see the newest addition to the large extended family.

"Wow." Buffy murmured.

"That about sums it up." Willow added, misty eyed.

"Just - wow." Buffy smiled down at the infant in Amy's arms. Andre smiled weakly from the chair beside the bed. "He's beautiful. Have you picked out a name?"

"Jonathan Daniel."

"After Jonathan and Oz. The road to redemption, and all that." Andrew said softly, as the baby caught his finger in his tiny hand.

"If that's okay with you?" Amy questioned softly, her eyes connecting with Willow's. The red-head nodded tearfully, her hand straying to her own extended belly. Xander wrapped his free arm around his best friend, comforting her.

"Excuse me, but only immediate family after six." A nurse poked her head into the room.

"Miss?" Jimmy asked, tugging on the nurse's shirt.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"We're not 'mediate, that mean we've gotta go too? I just got a brother."

"Oh -"

"We're just getting ready to go.

"Jimmy, come give Mommy a kiss then Aunt Willow and Uncle Xander will take you guys home."

"Oh, we finally get even, and I gotta leave him by his lonesome."

Joy leaned her head on Uncle Charlie's shoulder, sucking on her thumb as big crocodile tears formed in her eyes. T.A. pressed against Tonks' leg, wanting to get away from the stinky smell of the place. Each sister smiled down at their little brother, and dutifully kissed their mother.

"Be good for your Aunts and Uncles." Andrew tired to say sternly.

"Yes, Daddy." The three said together.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go!" Joy said tearfully.

"Hey, we're gonna do fun stuff." Willow said cheerfully, wiping her eyes quickly. "Uncle Ron said he'd teach you how to play Wizard's Chess."

"The one where they break each other?" T.A. said excitedly.

"Yup."

"Cool."

**__**

May 15th, 2008 - St. Leticia's Hospital, London, England

"Why - did - I - ever - want - to - have -kids?" Willow gritted out through another painful contraction.

"Not so easy when it's you laying in the bed, now is it?" Amy grinned at her.

"I didn't try a Hecate spell."

"Not yet, but you're not completely dilated yet. And your contractions are so far between it's not even funny."

"Ams, I don't think you're helping." Xander snapped as Willow gripped his hand painfully.

**__**

Seventeen Hours later

11:45 P.M.

"One more big push, Miss Rosenberg." The doctor said encouragingly.

"I CAN'T PUSH ANYMORE!" Willow screamed, yanking hard on Xander's collar. "I _hate_ men!"

"This coming from a former lesbian." Xander tried to quip.

"Xander, so not the time." Buffy scolded. "C'mon, Wills, one more push and you're all done. Don't you want to see you're baby?" She said soothingly.

"Just get it outta me!" Willow whimpered.

"Push, Willow!"

A bright light burst from the ceiling as a strong cry broke out of the baby's mouth. Willow blinked away the sweat and tears and almost swore she saw Tara, Oz, and Anya for a moment.

"You have a healthy baby girl. Congratulations." The doctor handed her the tiny wriggly bundle. Pale red splotches of hair stuck up on the baby's head.

"Danielle Osbourne Rosenberg." Willow murmured.


End file.
